1155
by Maruriyan
Summary: Dari sebuah pengalaman yang hampir menewaskan dirinya, Itachi mengalami perubahan... AU,OOC, typo, Oneshoot, horror gagal, dll. Don't like don't read


11.55

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, Oneshoot, typo, horror gagal, tulisan dan alur yang kacau serta masih banyak kekurangan lainnya.**

' _Tap, tap, tap... '_ langkahku bergema saat menaiki tangga kecoklatan karena tertutupi oleh debu yang tebal. Sambil berjalan, aku melihat ke bawah. Di bawah, ayah dan ibuku sedang berbicara dengan seorang laki – laki yang menggunakan setelan jas dan memakai kacamata. Lalu, dibelakang mereka, beberapa perabotan tertutupi oleh kain yang sudah kotor dipenuhi debu dan sarang laba –laba. Aku kembali memfokuskan pandanganku ke arah depan. Setelah tiba di puncak tangga, sebuah ruangan gelap menyapaku.

Aku menggerakan tanganku di dekat dinding setibanya aku di ruangan tersebut. _' ketemu '_ batinku saat berhasil mencapai saklar lampu. Aku menyalakannya. Ruangan yang tadinya gelap gulita, kini sedikit lebih terang. Ya, kukatakansedikit karena lampu yang menyala redup, rak – rak yang ditutupi kain dan lantainya penuh dengan debu. Di ruangan itu, terdapat tiga buah pintu. Satu pintu sebelah kiri, satu pintu sebelah kanan, yang tepat berada di depan pintu sebelah kiri tadi, lalu pintu terakhir terletak lurus di depanku.

" Aku memilih kamar yang sebelah kanan " seorang laki – laki berambut biru donker dengan model aneh yang melawan gravitasi, berbicara kepadaku. Laki – laki yang sedang menatapku itu adalah adikku.

" Hn. Aku yang kiri " aku balas menatapnya. Adikku lah yang pertama kali memalingkan mukanya. Sambil mempererat pegangannya pada tas ransel, adikku berjalan ke arah pintu sebelah kanan tadi. Aku pun berjalan ke pintu sebelah kiri. Pintu yang ketiga adalah pintu menuju balkon, itu kata laki – laki berkacamata tadi.

Saat aku membuka pintu, gelap, itulah kesan pertamaku. Perlahan, aku mulai meraba dinding untuk mencari saklar lampu, sama seperti yang kulakukan sebelumnya. Setelah terang,aku mengamati ruangan yang akan menjadi kamarku. Ruangan yang sama dengan ruangan yang lainnya. Kotor, berdebu, dan dipenuhi sarang laba – laba. namun, ruangan ini cukup luas untuk dihuni satu orang.

Aku menaruh ranselku yang cukup berat, karena berisi seluruh barang- barang berharga milikku di sebuah meja yang ditutupi kain. Ya, kamar ini masih lengkap dengan interiornya, seperti meja, kursi, tempat tidur, lemari dan sebuah rak buku. Aku berjalan ke arah jendela yang berada di bagian barat kamarku. Setelah menggosok debu yang ada pada jendela, aku mulai melihat keluar. Hal pertama yang aku lihat adalah pohon tandus tanpa daun. Sepertinya jendela kamarku terhubung dengan taman belakang rumah ini yang tidak terurus.

Setelah selesai mengurus seluruh keperluan untuk pindah, seperti membereskan administrasi rumah – yang dilakukan ayah dan ibuku bersama pria berkacamata tadi – dan menunggu truk yang mengantar barang – barang yang ada di rumah kami yang lama, sekarang, tinggal membersihkan rumah agar layak dihuni. Aku membersihkan kamarku, begitu juga dengan adikku, Sasuke. Sedangkan orang tua kami sedang sibuk membersihkan lantai bawah.

Aku mulai mengecat tembok dengan cat putih. Membersihkan kaca dan mengelap setiap perabotan yang ada di kamar ini. tentu saja, setelah membuang kain yang menutupi perabotan ini. aku juga menggeser letak meja dan kursi yang awalnya berada di depan tempat tidur ke dekat jendela. Kini tempat tidurku lurus dengan pintu masuk kamar ini. setelah, merubah dan menambah beberapa barang, aku mulai mengepel lantai. Aku mengelap keringat yang mengucur dari dahiku. Setelah menatap kamarku yang sekarang sudah layak huni, aku tersenyum puas. Puas akan hasil kerjaku selama berjam – jam.

Aku melirik pintu yang ada berlawanan dengan meja yang kutempatkan di dekat jendela. Dari tadi, aku belum sempat memasuki ruangan itu. Ya, ruangan itu adalah toilet. Setiap kamar memiliki toiletnya tersendiri. Aku menghela nafas, berjalan menuju toilet yang meraung – raung untuk dibersihkan.

' _Tok, tok, tok '_ seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarku. Aku yang terlentang di kasurku segera bangun dan membuka pintu. Saat aku membuka pintu, ibuku yangtengah tersenyum adalah hal pertama yang aku lihat. " Coba lihat kamarmu ? " ibuku tersenyum sambil berusaha mengintip kamarku. Aku menggeser posisiku dari pintu, dan mempersilakan ibuku untuk masuk.

" Suasana hitam putih seperti biasanya " komentar ibuku singkat. Ya, cat tembok putih dengan barang – barangku yang kebanyakan berwarna hitam memang kontras, apalagi seprai putih dan selimut yang berwarna hitam di tengah ruangan membuat ibuku berkomentar seperti itu.

Setelah melihat beberapa saat kamarku, ibuku berjalan keluar dan mengatakan bahwa makan malam sudah siap. Tidak terasa hari sudah malam, padahal aku memulai untuk membereskan kamar mulai dari jam 9 pagi. Aku hanya mengangguk singkat sebagai balasan atas pernyataan ibuku tadi.

Aku berjalan turun, menyusuri tangga yang terlihat lebih bersih. Saat tiba di meja makan yang berada di bagian selatan rumah ini, aku mendapati meja makan sudah penuh terisi dengan hidangan makan malam buatan ibuku. Ayahku, ibuku, dan Sasuke sudah duduk di kursi masing – masing. Tinggal satu kursi lagi yang masih kosong. Itu adalah kursi untukku.

Aku tersenyum sambil menarik kursiku lalu duduk. Hanya ibuku yang membalas senyumanku, sedangkan ayahku dan adikku memasang wajah datar. Ya, kami adalah klan Uchiha. Klan yang lebih sering menyembunyikan perasaan mereka dibalik topeng datarnya. Aku juga seperti itu, namun didepan keluargaku aku lebih terbuka, berbeda dengan ayah dan adikku.

Kami berempat memulai makan malam dengan tenang. Hanya dentingan sendok yang terdengar saat makan malam. Setelah makan malam yang hening itu selesai, ayah dan ibu memilih untuk diam di ruang keluarga. Sedangkan aku dan Sasuke memilih untuk kembali ke kamar.

Aku mengusap – usap rambut basahku dengan handuk. Setelah seharian berkeringat, mandi adalah solusi terbaik untuk merilekskan tubuh. Dengan handuk yang melilit di pinggangku, aku berjalan menuju lemari dan memilih pakaian yang akan kupakai. Setelah memakai kaos lengan panjang berwarna hitam, dan celana panjang, aku duduk di meja yang berada di depan jendela. Aku mulai menyiapkan beberapa buku, karena besok, aku mulai bersekolah di sekolah baruku. Pukul 10.00 malam aku bersiap untuk tidur.

Semua berjalan lancar seperti biasanya. Teman – teman di sekolah yang biasa saja. Ayah dan ibu yang mulai sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka. Serta adikku yang masih dingin seperti biasa. Ya, kami sudah tinggal di sebuah rumah yang ada di Desa Kiri selama satu bulan. Namun, aku merasa ada hal aneh di rumah ini. entah apa itu, aku tidak tahu. Mungkin seperti seseorang yang mengikutiku. Awalnya aku tidak begitu peduli, karena itu hanya terjadi saat aku dirumah. Lagipula, siapa yang akan mengikutiku di rumahku sendiri ? namun, akhir – akhir ini, aku merasa seperti diikuti hingga ke luar rumah.

Aku mencoba untuk tenang dan berpikir rasional. Tidak ada keluargaku yang tahu mengenai ini. jika aku menceritakan ini, mungkin keluargaku menganggap aku masih trauma dengan kejadian beberapa tahun yang lalu. Ya, kejadian yang aku alami 8 tahun lalu, saat usiaku 9 tahun.

Flashback...

Aku adalah Uchiha Itachi. Anak kelas 5 SD yang cukup pintar. Saat itu, kelas kami sangat ramai karena guru yang harus mengajar hari ini tidak hadir. Chiyo sensei adalah nama guru yang seharunya mengajar hari itu. Namun, karena Chiyo sensei yang sudah tua dan sebentar lagi akan pensiun, beliau mudah terserang penyakit. Seperti hari ini, beliau sakit flu.

Karena ini pelajaran terakhir, teman – teman sekelasku mengacaukan kelas sepuasnya tanpa takut akan dimarahi oleh guru yang akan mengajar berikutnya. Aku yang duduk sebangku dengan temanku Kisame hanya diam dan memperhatikan teman – teman yang lain saling menjaili satu sama lain. Tiba – tiba, orang yang duduk di depanku berbalik dan tersenyum aneh. Ya, itu memang senyumnya yang biasa, namun senyum itu terlihat aneh.

" Daripada kalian bengong, aku akan menceritakan seseuatu untuk kalian " kata pemuda berkulit pucat dan rambut hitam panjang yang duduk depanku.

" Hn " balasku acuh tak acuh. Sedangkan Kisame tampak tertarik akan apa yang akan diucapkan oleh laki – laki yang bernama Orochimaru ini.

" Kalian tahu, aku pernah mendengar kalau seseorang bisa melihat hantu saat mereka selamat dari suatu peristiwa yang menyebabkan orang yang ada di sekitar mereka mati " Orochimaru bercerita sambil mendekat dan berbisik ke arahku maupun Kisame.

" Benarkah ? " kata Kisame terlihat ragu. Orochimaru mengangguk dan menyeringai. Sepertinya beberapa orang sudah mendekat dan menunggu Orochimaru untuk bercerita lebih lanjut.

" Katanya, kalau orang lain mati dengan tidak wajar, atau sebenarnya itu bukan saatnya mereka mati, satu – satunya orang yang berhasil hidup dalam kejadian itu dapat melihat roh mereka yang sudah mati. " Orochimaru memelankan suarnanya dan menyeringai sadis. Beberapa teman – temanku sudah bergidik ngeri.

Senang melihat teman – teman yang ketakutan, Orochimaru bukannya berhenti malah melanjutkan ceritanya. " Namun ada syarat lain, pertama... " Orochimaru menunjukkan telunjuknya " Mereka harus berumur kurang dari tujuh belas tahun. Dan yang kedua, orang itu harus dalam keadaan mental yang tidak stabil " Orochimaru menatap teman – temannya dengan wajah horror.

Awalnya aku tidak begitu percaya dengan hal yang bernama hantu, tapi setelah mendengar Orochimaru bercerita, aku jadi tertarik. " Jika itu terjadi, bagaimana caranya agar kau kembali normal ? " tanyaku penasaran.

Orochimaru terlihat makin senang saat aku, si Uchiha Itachi yang biasa cuek kini tertarik pada suatu hal. " Tidak ada " jawab Orochimaru kalem yang membuat teman – teman yang lain kecewa. Padahal mereka mengaharapkan sebuah cara yang unik dan ekstrem untuk menghentikan seseorang dari melihat hantu.

" Kau tahu, kemungkinan semua syarat terpenuhi itu sangat kecil. Mungkin perbandingannya 1 : 100.000 orang " Orochimaru mengangkat bahunya lalu berbalik menghadap mejanya.

Ya, Orochimaru adalah salah satu teman sekelasku yang aneh dan unik. Kebanyakan anak – anak akan takut dengan ular, tapi Orochimaru malah memelihara ular, bahkan dia menamai ularnya Manda. Kadang, Orochimaru akan berbicara dengan teman – teman yang lain secara tiba – tiba, atau saat yang lain bertanya, dia malah tidak menjawab. Sama seperti saat ini, tanpa ada yang meminta, Orochimaru berbicara sendiri.

Kelas kembali ramai seperti sebelum Orochimaru menceritakan tentang hantu. Aku dan Kisame terdiam di bangku kami, menunggu bel pulang. Satu jam menunggu tanpa melakukan apapun, bel pulang akhirnya berbunyi. Aku memasukkan beberapa alat tulis yang masih berserakan di bangkuku. Setelah memasukkan semuanya, aku memakai ransel hitam milikku, lalu berjalan keluar kelas bersama Kisame.

Di perjalanan pulang, kami hanya diam. Sesekali Kisame akan berkomentar tentang apa yang dilihatnya.

" Ne, Itachi, apa kau percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Orochimaru tadi ? " tanya Kisame saat kami berada di zebracross. Lampu lalu lintas masih menyala merah, dan kami terdiam menunggu lampu kembali hijau agar bisa menyebrang.

" Entahlah " jawabku tak begitu peduli. Sekarang, aku, Kisame dan beberapa orang sedang berjajar untuk menyebrang. Kami berdua berada di barisan paling depan. Tak sengaja, aku menoleh ke arah sepatuku, dan ternyata tali sepatuku lepas. Spontan, aku memperbaikinya, lagipula aku masih memiliki sedikit waktu untuk memperbaiki tali sepatuku sebelum menyebrang. kan tidak lucu, kalau Uchiha Itachi terjatuh di tengah jalan saat hendak menyebrang karena tali sepatunya tidak terikat dan diinjak orang lain atau dirinya sendiri.

Tanpa aku sadari, lampu lalu lintas sudah berubah hijau, orang – orang disampingku mulai berjalan, begitu juga Kisame. Aku yang masih menunduk, segera berdiri dan bersiap berjalan, bersamaan dengan Kisame yang menoleh ke arahku. " Cepatlah Itachi "

Aku akan berlari menuju Kisame yang berada tiga langkah di depanku, namun, tiba – tiba sesuatu terjadi. Sebuah truk yang mengangkut minyak melaju dengan kencang dan melanggar rambu – rambu lalu lintas. Truk itu menabrak pejalan kaki yang sedang menyebrang di zebracross. Tepat di depan mataku.

Semua orang yang menyaksikan kejadian itu menjerit histeris. Beberapa pejalan kaki yang berada di belakangku berhenti dan menatap shock kejadian yang ada di depan mata mereka. Aku sendiri menatap kosong ke arah jalan raya. Seluruh tubuhkku bergetar, jantungku berpacu lebih cepat dari biasanya, bahkan aku bisa mendengar detak jantungku sendiri. Keringat dingin mengucur dari dahiku. Aku mengangkat tanganku. Berusaha menggapai angin yang berhembus di depanku. Ingin rasanya memanggil nama satu – satunya temanku, namun tidak ada suara yang keluar. Suaraku menghilang, bersamaan dengan tubuh temanku yang terhempas. Ya, temanku Kisame terserempet truk. Dia terpental hingga kepalanya membentur trotoar yang berada tidak jauh dari tempatku berdiri.

Tiga orang lainnya yang berjalan mendahului Kisame juga bernasib naas. Seorang laki – laki dengan jaket coklat tertabrak truk, lalu terseret beberapa meter. Lalu, laki – laki yang satunya, terlindas truk. Aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya,hanya bagian bawah tubuhnya yang terlihat menjulur dari ban truk. Aku rasa, tubuh bagian atasnya berada di bawah ban truk tersebut. Sedangkan, seorang wanita muda yang tadi berjalan bersama dua orang laki – laki itu tewas beberapa langkah di depanku, dengan darah yang memenuhi tubuhnya dan beberapa bagian tubuhnya yang terlepas dari tempat semula. Beberapa detik kemudian, truk itu terbakar bersama sang supir dan dua laki – laki yang masih berada di sekitar truk dengan kondisi yang mengenaskan. Api membesar dengan cepat, karena truk itu membawa bensin.

Aku terduduk di jalan raya. Otakku seolah – olah kosong dan tidak dapat merespon apa yang terjadi. Suara teriakan , bau amis darah, pemandangan orang – orang yang berlari di depanku membuat keadaan semakin kacau. Aku menggenggam kedua lenganku sambil tertuntuk. Air mata panas membanjiri pipiku, namun aku tidak dapat mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun, aku menangis dalam diam sambil menyaksikan kejadian yang ada di depanku dengan tatapan yang tidak pernah aku bayangkan.

Saat suara sirine mobil polisi, ambulance dan pemadam kebakaran berbunyi, aku masih berada di tempatku. Derap langkah kaki yang banyak mulai merasuki indra pendengaranku. Lama – kelamaan, aku mulai tidak fokus. Suara yang perlahan menghilang, seperti tenggelam entah kemana. Pandangan yang mulai mengabur. Genggaman tanganku di kedua lenganku tidak terasa. Suaraku tercekat, tertahan di tengah tenggorokan. Hanya bau amis darah yang semakin memenuhi penciumanku.

Aku menoleh ke samping, merasakan seseorang yang berdiri di sampingku. Saat kuputar kepalaku perlahan ke arah kanan, sesosok laki – laki yang terbalut dengan darah berdiri di sampingku. Dengan cepat, aku menoleh ke kiri. Kisame dengan kepala berdarah menoleh ke arahku sambil tersenyum. Kembali menoleh ke kanan, laki – laki tadi masih berdiri diikuti dua orang yang tubuhnya dibalut darah yang berada di samping laki – laki tadi. Mereka bertiga berjalan ke depan.

Aku hanya terdiam menyaksikan apa yang aku lihat. Mereka adalah orang – orang yang tertabrak tadi. _' A-Apa ini ? '_ batinku. Aku melihat tubuh mereka bersimbah darah dan tidak sadarkan diri yang mulai diangkut ke ambulance. Aku juga melihat orang yang sama, berjalan di depanku, lalu menghilang satu – persatu. Tunggu dulu, menghilang ? mataku terbelalak lebar. Dari tadi, tidak ada yang menyadari keberadaan mereka selain aku. Mereka juga lebih transparan. Dan yang paling parah, mereka berjalan dan perlahan menghilang.

" Kau beruntung "

' _Deg '_ jantungku seolah berhenti mendengar laki – laki itu. Walaupun hampir seperti bisikan, namun entah mengapa aku bisa mendengarnya, padahal jarak kami cukup jauh. Laki – laki itu tersenyum. Tidak, lebih tepatnya menyeringai aneh. Aku terduduk di tengah jalan raya sambil menatapnya tak percaya. Perlahan, laki – laki itu menghilang, meninggalkanku yang kini mulai mengingat sesuatu.

Aku teringat dengan apa yang dikatakan Orochimaru tadi. Semua ucapannya menggema di dalam kepalaku. " Tidak mungkin " bisikku lirih. " Tidak, tidak, tidak! " aku berteriak sambil menggeleng – gelengkan kepalaku dengan cepat. Orang – orang yang ada di sekitarku berlari menghampiriku. Mereka bertanya kepadaku dengan nada panik. Kepalaku berdenyut hebat. Suara orang – orang yang berada di sekitarku berdengung seperti lebah. Aku tdak dapat merasakan seluruh tubuhku. Perlahan, pandanganku menghitam.

Saat itu, aku pingsan dengan tangan yang memegang kepala dengan erat. Beberapa hari setelah kejadian itu, aku dimintai keterangan oleh polisi sebagai saksi. Orang tuaku selalu mengingatkan polisi agar tidak terlalu memaksaku. Ya, setelah kejadian itu, aku mengalami trauma. Beberapa kali orang tuaku mengajakku untuk pergi ke psikiater. Hal yang membuatku takut buknlah kecelakaan itu, memang awalnya aku takut, namun lama – kelamaan aku bisa mengatasinya. Yang menjadi mimpi burukku adalah perkataan Orochimaru dan orang – orang yang menghilang saat kecelakaan itu. Ya, orang dengan seringai aneh dan mengatakan _' Kau beruntung '_ selalu menjadi mimpi burukku.

Empat tahun aku lewati tanpa melihat makluk – makluk aneh yang dikatakan oleh Orochimaru. Mungkin yang dikatakan Orochimaru tidak sepenuhnya benar. Dan aku berharap itu tidak akan pernah benar. Semuanya berjalan lancar seperti biasanya. Traumaku juga sudah hilang. Dan, keluarga kami sudah pindah dari desa yang menjadi tempat kecelakaan maut yang hampir merebut nyawaku tersebut.

Flashback Off

Aku menatap datar ke luar jendela kamarku. Saat ini aku tengah berada di dalam kamarku dan berusaha untuk belajar. Tapi, aku teringat kejadian beberapa tahun lalu saat aku mulai memikirkan perasaan aneh yang aku rasakan di rumah ini.

Beberapa tetangga yang tinggal di dekat rumah ini pernah memberitahuku bahwa dulu, di rumah ini ada sebuah keluarga yang tinggal disini. Pada suatu kejadian, keluarga itu tewas, saling membunuh satu sama lain. Sang ayah dibunuh oleh istrinya saat sedang tidur. lalu, istrinya dibunuh oleh anak tunggalnya, bersamaan dengan membunuh ibunya, si anak nekat mengakhiri hidupnya dengan menggorok lehernya sendiri.

Setelah kejadian itu, tidak ada yang berani untuk menempati rumah ini. mereka takut, kalau rumah ini berhantu. Akhirnya, keluarga kami datang dan tinggal di rumah ini. memang tidak ada kejadian yang aneh – aneh, namun, bicara tentang hantu aku jadi ingat perkataan Orochimaru. Seharusnya, aku bisa melihat hantu, namun entah kenapa aku tidak pernah melihatnya. Aku cukup lega dengan keadaan ini – keadaanku yang tidak melihat hantu – karena kalau aku bisa melihat mereka, aku yakin, hidupku pasti akan lebih sulit.

Tunggu dulu, sepertinya aku pernah melihat hantu. Aku berusaha mengingat – ingat. Keningku berkerut. Dahan yang bergoyang dan mengetuk kaca jendelaku karena angin tidak aku hiraukan. _' Deg '_ jantungku berdetak lebih cepat. Mataku melebar. Ya, aku tidak akan pernah melupakan kejadian itu.

Saat itu usiaku 13 tahun. Aku dan keluargaku sudah pindah dari desa Konoha . desa tempat terjadinya kecelakaan itu. Kami tinggal di desa Ame karena pekerjaan ayahku. Kejadian itu berlangsung saat aku baru tinggal di desa Ame sekitar 2 minggu.

Flashback...

Hari ini aku pulang lebih telat daripada biasanya karena harus mengikuti kegiatan klub. Saat perjalanan pulang, jalan yang biasa aku lewati ditutup.

" Maaf, hari ini jalan ini ditutup karena terjadi kecelakaan mobil " kata seorang laki – laki yang berjaga di dekat palang penutup jalan.

" Hn " jawabku singkat lalu segera berbalik. Aku mempercepat langkahku untuk mencari jalan memutar. Aku tidak ingin terlibat dalam kecelakaan lagi.

Biasanya, aku hanya perlu berjalan 20 menit untuk sampai di sekolahku melewati jalan yang ditutup tadi. Tapi kali ini aku harus lewat jalan memutar yang cukup jauh.

Aku berjalan sambil menoleh kanan kiri. Ini kedua kalinya aku melewati jalan ini. maklum saja, jalan ini cukup jauh untuk mencapai rumahku, apalagi aku baru tinggal di sekitar sini selama 2 minggu. Aku pernah melewati jalan ini saat menjemput adikku Sasuke yang tengah berada di rumah temannya.

Aku berjalan seorang diri. Jalanan yang sepi dan sinar matahari yang mulai menghilang membuatku mempercepat langkahku. Aku tidak ingin ketinggalan makan malam. Hari ini ayah akan makan malam bersama kami. Aku tidak ingin melewatkan kesempatan makan malam bersama yah, karena ayah selalu sibuk. Saat aku berjalan, aku melihat seorang anak laki – laki yang seusia denganku. Dia menyandar pada pagar sebuah rumah sambil memainkan kerikil dengan kakinya. Aku tidak dapat melihat wajahya dengan jelas karena tertutupi oleh rambut merahnya yang menjuntai kedepan.

Aku tidak tahu yang terjadi, hingga aku menemukan diriku terdiam di depan laki – laki itu. Entah apa yang merasukiku, aku bertanya kepanya. " Hei, apa yang kau lakukan disini ? "

Anak laki – laki itu menatapku dengan pandangan terkejut. Beberapa saat kemudian dia tersenyum hingga matanya menyipit. Kali ini, aku hanya bisa melihat sebagian wajahnya karena ditutupi oleh rambut merahnya yang menyentuh dagu laki – laki itu.

" Aku ingin pergi ke taman. Maaf kalau tidak sopan, maukah kau pergi bersamaku ? " anak laki – laki berambut merah itu berdiri dengan tegap. Dia menatapku dengan pandangan berharap dan senyuman kecil.

" Baiklah " aku pikir aku sudah gila karena menerima ajakan anak yang tak dikenal ini. kami berjalan bersama menuju sebuah taman yang diinginkan oleh anak ini. dalam perjalanan, dia tidak berbicara sepatah kata pun denganku. Aku yang tidak sedang ingin berbicara atau sekedar basa – basi memilih diam dan mengikuti anak itu.

Setelah 10 menit berjalan, kami tiba di sebuah taman. Taman yang cukup luas dillengkapi dengan alat – alat bermain, seperti ayunan, perosotan, dan jungkat – jungkit. Tidak jauh dari tempat bermain, ada sebuah kolam dengan air mancur yang jernih. Kami berdua berjalan mendekati air mancur itu dan duduk tidak jauh dari sana. Kami duduk di bawah pohon sakura yang bunganya beterbangan.

" Namaku Nagato. Senang bertemu denganmu " laki – laki berambut merah yang bernama Nagato itu tersenyum ke arahku. Punggungnya menyandar pada batang pohon sakura yang cukup besar ini. aku yang duduk di sebelahnya dengan posisi sama, menatap balik Nagato.

" Aku Itachi " jawabku singkat.

Nagato menatap bunga sakura yang mulai berguguran. Dia memejamkan matanya sambil tersenyum. " Terima kasih Itachi " ujar Nagato tanpa menatapku. Dia masih memandangi helaian bunga sakura yang berjatuhan.

" Untuk apa ? " aku mengernyitkan alisku. Bingung.

" Kau tahu, aku selalu ingin pergi ke taman ini bersama orang tuaku. Tapi, itu tidak pernah terwujud. Sekarang, aku sudah ada di sini bersamamu. Itu saja sudah cukup untukku " Nagato menatapku lekat. Iris violet itu menunjukkan isyarat terima kasih.

" Hn. Sama – sama " aku kembali menatap ke depan setelah memutuskan tatapanku ke mata Nagato. Entah mengapa, aku merasa ada yang aneh dengan anak ini.

" Kenapa orang tuamu tidak bisa pergi kesini ? " kata – kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulutku. Mungkin aku tidak dapat menahan rasa penasaran mengenai anak ini.

" Mereka hampir tidak pernah memperhatikanku. Mereka selalu bertengkar. Hari ini, ibuku melempari ayahku dengan vas bunga, bersamaan dengan ayahku yang berusaha menusuk ibuku dengan pisau dapur. Tapi, ayah meleset. " Senyuman yang dari tadi menempel di bibir Nagato, perlahan menghilang.

" Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk mencampuri urusanmu " aku benar – benar merasa tidak enak sudah bertanya tentang keluarga Nagato. Walaupun ayahku selalu memasang wajah datar dan jarang ada di rumah, untung saja, orang tuaku tidak seperti itu.

" Ne, sepertinya sudah semakin gelap, apa kau tidak pulang ? " Nagato berdiri sambil menepuk celananya yang sedikit kotor.

Setelah melihat jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tanganku menunjukkan pukul setengah tujuh sore, aku memutuskan untuk pulang. Awalnya, aku ingin mengajak Nagato untuk pulang bersamaku, namun dia menolak. " Aku akan berada di sini sebentar lagi " kata Nagato sambil berdiri dan memandangi air mancur.

" Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu." Ucapku. Setelah itu, aku berjalan menjauhi taman. Aku berbalik setelah cukup jauh. Aku memandangi Nagato yang masih melihat kearahku sambil tersenyum. Saat aku hendak berbalik, aku melihat sesuatu yang aneh. Cairan berwarna merah mengucur dari wajahnya yang tertutupi rambut.

Aku terkejut. Dengan cepat, aku berbalik dan memunggungi Nagato. Nafasku terengah engah bersamaan dengan detak jantungku yang meningkat. Aku mengusap – usap mataku berusaha untuk mengenyahkan bayangan tadi. Saat aku berbalik sekali lagi, untuk memastikan bahwa yang aku lihat tadi hanya imajinasiku, aku tidak menemukan Nagato. Dia menghilang. Meninggalkanku yang masih kebingungan.

Lagi – lagi aku teringat dengan diriku yang bisa melihat hantu dan kejadian empat tahun silam. " I-ini t-tidak mungkin... " aku berbicara terbata - bata dengan diriku sendiri. Keringat dingin membasahi seluruh tubuhku. Tubuhku seakan kaku. Dengan perasaan yang kacau, aku memaksakan tubuhku untuk setengah berlari agar cepat sampai rumah.

" Tadaima " ucapku dengan nafas yang tersengal – sengal.

" Okaeri Itachi " ibuku menyambutku dengan memakai celemek dan membawa sendok sup.

" Ayo makan malam dulu " kata ibuku sambil berjalan ke dapur. Aku mengikuti langkah ibuku.

Saat tiba di meja makan yang letaknya dekat dengan dapur, aku menemukan ayahku dan Sasuke yang duduk di kursi masing –masing. Mereka menonton berita sambil menunggu ibuku yang masih menyiapkan makan malam.

Aku menoleh ke layar tv. Mataku terbelalak lebar. " I- ini bohong kan ? " ucapku dengan nada tidak percaya. Ayah dan adikku yang masih menonton tv menoleh ke arahku dengan tatapan bingung.

" Ada apa Itachi ? " tanya ayahku. Namun, aku tidak menghiraukannya. Pandanganku masih fokus dengan berita yang ditayangkan secara live oleh salah satu stasiun tv.

" Sore ini, kami menemukan sebuah keluarga tewas karena perkelahian antara suami dan istrinya. Awalnya, sang istri melempar vas bunga ke arah suaminya yang menyebabkan kepala suaminya bocor. Karena itu, sang suami pun mengarahkan pisau dapur ke istrinya namun dihalangi oleh anaknya. Akibatnya, sang anak tewas di tempat pukul 5. 30 dengan luka tusuk di mata sebelah kiri. sedangkan ibunya tewas bunuh diri setelah memukuli kepala suaminya hingga tewas dengan pecahan vas. "

Aku tidak lagi mempedulikan ucapan sang reporter setelah melihat rumah yang tadi aku lewati saat hendak pulang. Aku juga melihat anak lagi – laki berambut merah yang di bawa keluar rumah dengan tandu.

Aku menyadari bahwa cerita Nagato hampir sama dengan yang diberitakan di tv. Namun, aku tidak pernah menyangka kalau Nagato juga terkena tusukan pisau. Saat hendak berbalik dari layar tv, aku mengingat perkataan reporter itu. Bocah tewas yang mirip atau sama dengan Nagato tewas pukul 5.30 bersamaan dengan aku yang melewati rumah Nagato saat aku melewatinya pukul 5.45 karena harus memutar dari jalan sebelumnya. Lalu, siapa yang aku ajak bercakap – cakap di taman tadi ? . Itu sudah lebih dari pukul 5. 30 dan ketika aku hendak pulang, aku melihat cairan merah yang kuyakini adalah darah menetes dari wajah Nagato.

" Jangan – jangan yang tadi itu hantu Nagato " ucapku pelan. Seketika wajahku memucat. Tanganku bergetar. Perlahan aku menghadap ayah dan Sasuke yang memandangku aneh. " Otu- san, tolong aku " ucapku lirih, membuat ayahku maupun Sasuke semakin bingung.

Saat aku menceritakan mengenai kejadian Nagato, orang tuaku dan Sasuke menatap tidak percaya ke arahku. Aku juga memberitahu mereka tentang aku yang dapat melihat hantu. Lalu, aku menceritakan tentang hantu yang aku lihat saat kecelakaan 4 tahun silam.

Awalnya, kedua orang tuaku dan Sasuke mendengarkanku dengan serius, namun, saat aku kembali mengungkit kejadian 4 tahun yang lalu, mereka mengatakan kalau aku – mungkin – masih trauma dengan kejadian itu. Lalu, soal Nagato, mereka pikir aku berhalusinasi karena aku melewati rumah Nagato saat hendak pulang.

Ayahku ingin mengajakku ke psikiater lagi. Namun, aku menolak dengan alasan aku hanya perlu beristirahat. Tapi, aku tahu satu hal. Kejadian Nagato itu bukanlah halusinasiku. Ya, tidak mungkin aku berhalusinasi hingga setengah jam lebih saat bersama Nagato. Kini, aku mulai percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Orochimaru, dan yang paling membuatku kesal adalah tidak ada cara untuk kembali normal. Kembali menjadi Itachi yang tidak dapat melihat hantu.

Flashback off...

Setelah kejadian itu, aku tidak pernah melihat hantu lagi. Aku benar –benar bersyukur karena tidak melihat hantu setiap hari, seperti tokoh – tokoh yang ada di film. Aku menghela nafasku, sebelum bangkit dari kursi yang aku duduki. Aku merebahkan diri di kasurku dengan posisi terlentang. Mengingat kenangan buruk beberapa tahun yang lalu membuat pikiranku lelah. Aku menutup mataku, bersiap untuk masuk ke alam mimpi.

' Krieeeettt... " Suara deritan pintu yang terbuka cukup panjang membuatku kembali dari alam mimpi. Sauna hening dan gelap kamarku berbeda dengan keadaan di luar pintu yang terang karena cahaya ruang tengah. Aku melirik jam digital yang terletak di nakas yang ada di samping tempat tidurku. ' pukul 11.55 ' batinku.

Aku hendak bangkit dan menutup pintu, sebelum dua buah lengan dingin yang melingkari leherku dari belakang. Saat aku meliriknya, lengan itu putih pucat dan begitu dingin. ' Haha.. ini pasti halusinasiku. Bagaimana caranya orang lain melingkarkan lengannya dari belakang leherku ' batinku. Tentu saja itu tidak mungkin. Pertama, aku tidur terlentang, jadi tidak mungkin ada orang yang bisa melingkarkan tangannya ke leherku, kecuali kasurku berlubang. Kedua, kalau kasurku berlubang, seharusnya aku sudah jatuh dari tadi. Dan yang terakhir, tidak ada siapapun di kamarku kecuali aku, Uchiha Itachi. Jadi, ini lengan siapa ?

' _Deg, deg, deg, deg...'_ jantungku berpacu dengan cepat. Wajahku memucat dan nafasku yang terputus – putus. Selain lengan yang mulai mempererat pelukannya di leherku, seolah lengan ini mencekikku, aku tersadar akan suatu hal. Ya, makluk yang bernama hantu itu bisa saja sedang ada disini sekarang.

Aku berusaha bangkit dari posisi tidurku yang sekarang. Namun, entah mengapa, aku tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhku. Aku berusaha menggerakan kepala, tangan, dan kaki, ditengah – tengah cekikkan yang semakin kuat. Keringat dingin menetes dari dahiku, saat tidak ada satupun anggota tubuhku yang bergerak. Aku ingin berteriak, tapi, saat membuka mulutku, tidak ada suara yang keluar.

Aku ketakutan. Ya, Uchiha Itachi ketakutan. Tubuh yang tidak bisa aku gerakkan seolah terikat oleh tali tak kasat mata, suaraku yang menghilang entah kemana, padahal aku berhasil membuka mulutku. Ya, hanya mulut, mata, dan jari – jari kakiku yang mampu bergerak.

Beberapa kali aku mengerjapkan mata, lalu melirik ke segala arah saat menyadari cekikan yang semakin menguat. Aku mulai pasrah dengan keadaanku. Mungkin aku akan mati sekarang, jika tidak melakukan apapun. Nafasku sudah semakin pendek. Lengan dingin di sekitar leherku masih terasa. Aku memejamkan mataku. Benar – benar pasrah dengan keadaan.

" Whoaa " aku sedikit berteriak. Aku langsung terduduk di kasurku. _' Apakah itu mimpi ?'_ pikirku. Cahaya mentari pagi menyusup ke dalam kamarku melalui ventilasi yang ada, menyadarkanku bahwa saat ini aku masih hidup. Aku menyentuh leherku. Tidak ada lengan itu lagi. Saat aku menoleh ke arah pintu, alisku mengernyit. Pintunya terbuka. Padahal, sebelum tidur,pintu itu tertutup.

Aku semakin bingung. Apakah itu mimpi atau nyata. Kejadian itu terasa begitu nyata untuk menjadi mimpi, namun, kalau kejadian itu nyata, seharusnya aku sudah mati karena tercekik karena kehabisan nafas. Aku sempat berpikir itu adalah sleep paralyzed. Ya, aku pernah mengalaminya sebelumnya. Sleep paralyzed adalah ketidakmampuan untuk bergerak dan berbicara saat tersasar atau setengah sadar dari tidur. namun, aku harus berpikir ulang, karena saat itu, aku mampu menggerakkan jari – jari kakiku dan mulutku.

Setelah memutuskan untuk tidak memikirkankejadian semalam, aku bangun dari tempat tidurku dan segera berjalan ke toilet. Hari – hariku berjalan seperti biasa. Terkadang, aku masih merasakan ada orang yang mengikutiku, namun aku segera menepis pikiran itu. Pada malam harinya, aku tidur seperti biasa, tanpa ada kejadian seperti kemarin malam.

Dua hari sudah terlewati setelah kejadian malam itu. Setelah selesai belajar, aku menatap ke luar jendela sesaat, sebelum tidur. kali ini, karena terlalu lelah, aku membaringkan tubuhku di kasur dengan posisi terlentang. Tanpa menunggu lama, aku sudah terlelap.

' Krieeetttt...' lagi – lagi, suara pintu terbuka membangunkanku. Dengan cepat, aku melirik jam digital. 11.55 sama seperti sebelumnya. Setelah kejadian itu, aku selalu mengunci pintu kamarku, namun entak mengapa, saat ini pintu kamarku terbuka tanpa ada orang yang muncul atau membukanya. Aku melirik ke segala arah untuk memastikan kalau itu keluargaku yang membuka pintu. Namun, aku tidak dapat menemukan siapapun.

Aku memejamkan mataku, saat merasakan dua lengan yang lagi – lagi melingkar di leherku. Sekarang, gerakannya lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Aku berusaha untuk memberontak dari jeratan yang tak kasat mata ini. namun, semua berakhir sama. Aku tidak dapat menggerakkan tubuhku. Perlahan, aku merasakan kalau angin dingin yang berhembus di sekitar telingaku. Seakan – akan seseorang yang sedang meniupkan angin itu. Perlahan, sensasi aneh itu menurun hingga tengkuk yang membuat bulu kudukku merinding. _' Tidak ! jangan lagi ! '_ jeritku, namun tidak ada suara yang keluar, hanya mulutku yang bergerak – gerak. Aku mulai kehilangan kesadaranku bersamaan dengan cekikan yang semakin keras dan nafas yang menipis.

Aku terbangun di pagi hari sama seperti sebelumnya. Aku langsung terduduk. Peluh menetes dari dahiku. Tubuhku terasa sakit seluruhnya. Kali ini, efeknya nyata. Aku meraba kulit leherku. Segera, aku bangkit dan berkaca. Benar saja, leherku membiru dan sedikit bengkak.

Setelah kejadian itu, aku memakai syal ke sekolah maupun keluar rumah. Untung saja sekarang musim gugur, jadi tidak terlalu aneh kalau memakai syal. Pada malam harinya, aku tidak tidur sama sekali. Aku terus terjaga untuk mencegah hal itu terulang lagi. Dua hari aku sudah tidak tidur. Hari ini, aku memeriksa pintukku. Tidak ada keanehan pada pintuku. Bahkan aku menyuruh Sasuke untuk memeriksa pintu ini. Sasuke tidak menemukan ada yang aneh pada pintu ini, dia malah menatapku dengan aneh.

" Untuk apa kau memeriksa pintu ini ? sudah jelas ini baik – baik saja " kata Sasuke setelah memeriksa pintu. Dari tampilannya, pintu kamarku memang terlihat normal, namun entah mengapa, setiap jam 11.55 pintu ini akan terbuka dan menimbulkan suara mendecit yang membuatku terbangun di tengah malam dan mengalami kejadian itu sebanyak dua kali.

" Tidak apa – apa " ucapku kepada Sasuke.

"Hn. Ya, sudah " Sasuke berbalik hendak pergi, namun, dia berbalik lagi menghadapku.

" Hari ini, aku akan pergi ke rumah Sai untuk mengerjakan tugas sekolah. kau makan malam sendiri saja " Sasuke melanjutkan perjalannya tanpa menunggu responsku. Ya, ini sudah pukul 5.00 sore. Ayah dan ibuku sedang menginap di tempat lain selama tiga hari, mulai hari ini. hari ini aku sendirian di rumah.

Tidak terjadi apa – apa. Aku makan malam dengan tenang, mandi tanpa gangguan, dan belajar seperti biasa. Karena kelelahan, dua hari tanpa tidur membuat kantung yang ada di bawah mataku menghitam. Aku langsung berjalan mendekati tempat tidurku lalu menghempaskan tubuhku dengan kasar. Tanpa aku sadari, aku sudah benar – benar tertidur.

' _Srek' ' Duak'_ pintu kamarku terbuka dengan kasar. Berbeda dengan sebelumnya, aku akan terbangun saat mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka perlahan. Aku melirik jam yang ada di sampingku. 11.55 seperti sebelumnya. Tubuhku juga tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali. Bahkan, aku tidak bisa menggerakkan jari – jari kakiku maupun menggerakkan mulutku.

Kedua lengan itu lagi – lagi melingkari leherku. Namun, tidak seperti sebelumnya yangbergerak perlahan, kali ini, gerakan lengan itu benar – benar cepat. Beberapa detik saja, aku sudah hampir kehabisan nafas. Rasa sakit kali ini berbeda dengan sebelumnya. Kali ini, aku yakin kalau kejadian ini nyata.

Sedetik kemudian aku memebelalakan mataku. Jantungku berpacu lebih cepat, saat aku merasakan jari – jari tangan yang pucat menyentuh pipiku. ' apa – apaan ini ? ' batinku. Aku ingin berteriak tapi tidak bisa.

Perlahan, aku kehabisan nafas. Pikiranku mulai mengingat perasaan aneh yang selalu muncul saat di dalam rumah ini. Mungkin inilah memejamkan mataku, berharap agar aku dapat melihat sinar mentari yang muncul dari celah – celah ventilasi, seperti biasanya.

" _Nii-san_ , aku tidak bisa tidur, boleh aku tidur disini ? " seorang laki – laki berambut raven menghalangi cahaya redup yang berasal dari luar pintu. Aku sangat mengenal suara itu. Ya, itu adalah suara adikku, Sasuke.

Lengan yang melingkari leherku tiba – tiba menghilang. " Hah... hah... hah... " Aku berusaha menarik nafas sekuat tenaga, setelah kehabisan nafas akibat cekikan tadi. Keringat dingin membanjiri seluruh tubuhku. Saat itu aku sadar. Ya, aku bisa mendengar suara yang keluar dari mulutku tadi.

Dengan sekuat tenaga, aku bangkit dari tidurku. Aku terduduk di kasurku. Walaupun nafasku terengah – engah, aku senang. Akhirnya ini semua berakhir. Sejenak, aku menyunggingkan senyuman kecil.

Aku menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang telah berhasil menghentikan kejadian gila barusan. Dia masih mematung di depan pintu, dengan kaus putih polos _. ' Terima kasih Sasuke '_ batinku

" Baiklah, ayo kesini " kataku. Aku mengizinkan Sasuke untuk menginap di kamarku. Mungkin, dengan adanya Sasuke kejadian itu tidak akan terulang benar – benar tidak ingin kejadian itu terulang lagi.

Sasuke berjalan mendekat ke arahku. Saat Sasuke sudah ada di dekat tempat tidurku, aku sedikit menggeser tubuhku dan mengisyaratkan agar Sasuke tidur di sebelah kiri. tanpa berkata apapun, Sasuke tidur di sampingku. Akhirnya, aku bisa memejamkan mataku dengan tenang.

Aku terbangun pukul 6.30 di pagi hari. Saat aku menoleh ke samping kiriku, Sasuke sudah tidak ada di tempatnya. Aku mengedikkan bahuku. Mungkin Sasuke sudah bangun dari tadi tanpa aku sadari.

Setelah mandi, dan memakai seragam sekolahku, aku berjalan turun untuk membuat sarapan. Saat tiba di meja makan, tumpukan roti panggang sudah tergeletak di atas piring. Sasuke muncul dengan membawa dua buah piring dan gelas.

Aku memandang aneh ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke juga balik menatapku. Sedetik kemudian, dia berbalik untuk mengambil jus tomat setelah menaruh sebuah piring putih kosong di depanku _. ' Kenapa Sasuke masih memakai pakaian biasa ? '_ batinku bertanya – tanya. Memang sekolah kami mulai pukul 8.00 dan ini masih pagi, tapi tetap saja. Biasanya, Sasuke akan memakai seragam sekolahnya baru sarapan. Satu lagi keanehan yang ada pada Sasuke. Dia memakai kaos hitam lengan panjang. Seingatku, kemarin malam dia memakai kaos putih.

" Ada apa ? " tanya Sasuke merasa risih dengan tatapan anehku yang terus – menerus menatapnya. Perkataan Sasuke membuatku menghentikan kegiatanku. " Untung saja kemarin kau menginap di kamarku " kataku sambil tersenyum.

" Apa maksudmu ? " Sasuke terlihat kebingungan. Walaupun wajahnya datar, namun, sedikit perubahan pada alisnya sudah cukup bagiku untuk mengetahui kalau dia tengah bingung.

" Tentu saja tentang kau yang menginap di kamarku kemarin malam " jawabku.

" Aku tidak pernah menginap di kamarmu " kata Sasuke datar dan memandangku dengan tatapan - ada yang salah dengan otakmu -

" Ayolah, Sasuke, jangan berpura – pura tidak ingat " aku merasakan firasat buruk. Tidak mungkin yang kemarin malam itu bukan Sasuke.

" Baka aniki, aku tidak akan menginap di kamarmu. Lagipula aku sudah punya kamar sendiri dan aku bukan anak kecil lagi yang berlari ke kamar kakanya karena alasan konyol seperti melihat hantu."

' _Jleb '_

Perkataan Sasuke terasa menyindirku. " Apa kau malu untuk mengaku, Sasuke ? " apapun itu, aku harus membuat Sasuke mengaku kalau yang tidur bersamaku kemarin malam itu adalah dirinya. Kalau bukan Sasuke, itu siapa ? kemungkinan – kemungkinan terburuk melintas dengan cepat di kepalaku.

" Hn. Kemarin aku menginap di rumah Sai. Aku baru kembali pagi ini sekitar jam 5.00 pagi. Kau lihat kan, aku masih memakai pakaianku yang kemarin " Sasuke menunjuk pakainannya sediri.

Aku terdiam. _' Lalu, yang kemarin malam itu siapa ?'_ pemikiran itu berulang – ulang di otak ku. Lagi – lagi, rasa takut yang sama seperti malam itu menghampiriku. Aku memegang leherku. Tidak. Lengan itu tidak ada.

' _Tes, tes, tes...'_ cairan aneh mulai berjatuhan di atas piringku yang masih kosong. Cairan pekat berwarna merah itu mulai membentuk pola. Sasuke yang juga menyadari keberadaan cairan aneh itu mendekat ke arahku untuk melihatnya lebih jelas.

" Darah " cairan itu terjatuh tepat di telapak tanganku yang tengah menengadah di atas piring. Aku dan Sasuke menoleh ke atas. Tidak ada apa – apa. Kami tidak tahu asal dari cairan itu. Aku menundukkan kepalaku sambil menyingkirkan tanganku dari atas piring. Aku terkejut. Sambil mundur beberapa langkah, aku menatap tidak percaya ke arah piring tadi. Tetes – tetes darah tadi membentuk huruf.

KAU BERUNTUNG

END

A/N : Ini fic ketiga saya, jadi masih banyak kekurangan hehehe. Sebenernya, saya sama sekali nggak bisa menulis genre horror karena terlalu takut. Jadi, kalau ada yang aneh dengan fic ini atau horrornya kurang, saya minta maaf. Terakhir, Arigatou gozaimasu untuk yang sudah membaca fic abal – abal ini ^^


End file.
